


Fly with me!

by Roxiepluto



Series: DigiOTP Week 2017 [7]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, DigiOTPweek, M/M, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxiepluto/pseuds/Roxiepluto
Summary: “Aren’t you a little curious?”Izzi paused his arguing and Tai sensed his advantage and quickly pushed through, “You’ve never been more than a few feet in the air; don’t you want to know what it’s like to really fly? I promise I’ll keep you safe.”Izzi pursed his lips and looked out of the window for a moment before he sighed and met Tai’s gaze, “Alright fine; a promise is a promise.”





	Fly with me!

“I’m bored!” announced Tai loudly as he flopped down on the bed next to Izzi. Apart from bracing his laptop from the bed’s bounce, Izzi made no move that he had even noticed Tai talking.

Tai frowned and gave an upside down glare at the laptop on his friend’s lap as he typed away on it. He loved his friend dearly but sometimes he wondered if he really should have helped Izzi in their first year when they worked out a way to get his laptop to work in Hogwarts. He gave a sigh, knowing that Izzi wouldn’t be Izzi without his penchant for technology. He just hated the times when Izzi was so busy doing whatever research he was doing that he didn’t pay Tai much attention. Izzi was his best friend after all; who else was he meant to hang out with?

“Izzi! How about we go to the restricted section and hunt through some books?” suggested Tai, knowing how much Izzi enjoyed hunting through the stacks of old books in search of hidden knowledge. It was one of his favourite activities and Tai just enjoyed the part of it where they tried not to get caught. He dreaded the day when they were old enough to be allowed access whenever they wanted.

“We went there two days ago,” replied Izzi distractedly, his eyes not moving from the flickering screen in front of him.

Tai perked up a little in the knowledge that at least Izzi was listening to him, even if he had shot down his idea. It was better than being totally ignored.

“Then how about we go into the forbidden forest and look for those weird horse things you read about?”

“They’re called Thestrals and you can’t see them unless you’ve watched someone die,” replied Izzi, before he sighed and finally looked over to Tai, “Do all of your ideas involve being places we’re not allowed to be?”

Tai grinned at Izzi, “Pretty much.”

Izzi rolled his eyes and glanced back at his laptop before meeting Tai’s gaze once more. “How about this? You let me have half an hour to finish what I’m doing and then we can hang out and do whatever you want to do.”

“Anything?” he replied, his eyes widening at the possibilities.

“Anything that won’t get us in trouble,” replied Izzi with a knowing raise of his eyebrows.

“Well that’s no fun,” he replied with a pout, before sighing and nodding up at Izzi, “Alright, but no backing out!”

Izzi merely rolled his eyes and looked back to his laptop whilst Tai looked up at the roof of his bed and tried to think of something for them to do.

\--

“No way!”

“But you said anything!”

“You know I don’t like flying; I can’t control the broom.”

“You can ride on the back of my broom.

“Tai!”

“Aren’t you a little curious?”

Izzi paused his arguing and Tai sensed his advantage and quickly pushed through, “You’ve never been more than a few feet in the air; don’t you want to know what it’s like to really fly? I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

Izzi pursed his lips and looked out of the window for a moment before he sighed and met Tai’s gaze, “Alright fine; a promise is a promise.”

Tai grinned and pumped his fist up in the air happily before he dived under his bed and grabbed his Nimbus 5000 broom. He had saved up money throughout his summer and bought it specially for the beginning of his fourth year so that he had a slight advantage on the quidditch pitch. He was happy to say it had been worth it.

“Let’s go!” he exclaimed, grabbing Izzi’s arm as he went and dragging the reluctant boy behind him.

\--

“This doesn’t feel safe,” said Izzi, his arms wrapped tightly around Tai’s waist.

“We’re not even in the air yet,” reminded Tai as he glanced back over his shoulder to see Izzi pouting quite spectacularly.

“Exactly, what if I lose my grip on you and fall while we’re in the air?” he asked, before frowning at Tai’s raised eyebrow and adding, “It’s a statistical possibility!”

“So is anything,” he replied, before he considered another possibility and suggested, “What if you’re in front? I can hold you and drive at the same time.”

“Oh yeah, flying one handed is much safer,” replied Izzi with a frown.

“I’m a chaser; it’s what we do. Have you ever seen me drop a quaffle?”

He felt Izzi’s grip loosen from around his waist before he admitted, “No, I guess not.”

Tai smiled and pulled the broom out from under them so he could turn to Izzi, his hands gently sliding off his waist as he did so, “Come on Izzi; trust me!”

Izzi looked up at him and without even a moment of hesitation, he nodded, “You know I trust you, Tai.”

Tai grinned down at his best friend, his mind racing through all of the good times they’d had together over the years before he said, “Then, let’s fly.”

The position was slightly more awkward than Tai had anticipated, but at least Izzi was still shorter than him so he could see easily over his friends head. He had to have Izzi’s back right against his chest so that he could have his hand far enough up the broom to steer. It was a much more intimate than he had anticipated but if he could get Izzi up into the air then any temporary discomfort would be worth it. He wrapped a spare hand round Izzi’s waist to keep him safely on the broom before he kicked off, sending them shooting straight up in the air.

Izzi’s yell of surprise was lost to the wind as it whipped past them, until they rivalled the very tip of the castle. He felt Izzi tense in his arms, his own hands clutching onto Tai’s arm like he was the only thing keeping him safe.

“Are you okay?” he asked right into Izzi’s ear as he slowed to hover where they were.

“Being this high isn’t logical!” he replied, his voice slightly higher than usual, probably from the natural fear that was a combination of being so high in the air, and not being in control.

Tai smiled, watching as Izzi changed his grip to clutch at the broom handle instead, “Maybe it’s logical for a muggle but you’re a wizard, Izzi.”

“Muggle or wizard, I’ll still die if I fall from here,” he replied quickly, the edge of panic still laced in this voice. It made Tai feel guilty for pushing him so far, so fast. Izzi was his best friend and he was exploiting him in the one thing he felt uncomfortable in.

“Close your eyes.”

“Huh? How’s that going to help?” argued Izzi, his hands clutching the broom so tight that Tai could see the white of his knuckles.

“Just trust me!” he replied, wanting desperately to get Izzi to like flying as much as he did.

Izzi was quiet for a moment before he sighed, “Fine.”

Tai couldn’t see from his angle whether Izzi’s eyes really were shut but he would have to show some trust too and with gentle motions, he flew them back down towards the ground but in the direction of the lake and the surrounding grounds instead of the castle.

Izzi stayed tense in his hold but didn’t say anything, proving his trust in Tai as the grass rushed closer until it was right underneath their feet before it was quickly replaced by the shimmering reflective lake surface. He tilted the broom slightly to look down into the surface and he found he could see Izzi’s face reflected perfectly; he had kept his eyes closed, just like Tai had asked.

“Okay, you can look now.”

He watched the water to see Izzi warily open his eyes before they widened as he looked ahead. His eyes suddenly seemed to be sparkling in the same way that they did when he’d found an interesting fact in a book or he’d mastered a new spell. It made him pull his best friend even tighter and whisper in his ear, “See? Flying’s not so bad, is it?”

“I suppose I can understand why it’s popular now…” he replied, his eyes drawn to the water and meeting Tai’s gaze in them. They stared at each other through the reflection for a while, not really knowing why but knowing that it felt right. Tai wondered if that was the power of a best friend; being totally comfortable in each other’s presence. He was lucky to have had the chance to be friends with Izzi. He doubted anyone else would go along with him whims so easily and help to bail him out whenever he messed up. He’d have failed his transfiguration and potions classes years ago without Izzi to help him study.

They were in their 5th year now and their OWL’s were fast approaching at the end of the year, after which they would need to specialise their subjects depending on what they wanted to do after they finished school. He didn’t really know what he wanted to do; he was just planning on picking his subjects based on a mix of they subjects he enjoyed (like History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures) and the ones that Izzi intended to take (Transfiguration and Defence against the dark arts). He’d spoken to professor McGonagall about his choices last week and she seemed satisfied with his grades so far to carry on in his chosen subjects. If only he could be as confident to know that it was okay not to know what to do yet…

“Tai? What’s wrong?”

Tai was broken out of his musings to see that Izzi had turned his neck right around to look at him. He realised he must have been frowning and shook his head, “Sorry, I’m just thinking about the subjects for next year.”

“I thought you’d already picked the subjects?” asked Izzi, his head tilted slightly in confusion.

He nodded, “I have…but I’m just wondering if that’s okay when I still don’t know what I want to do…”

He fell into silence and looked away and back into the lake, the shimmering surface beneath the broom calming him, even as they followed the corner of the lake round to head back to the castle.

“It’s definitely okay,” replied Izzi after a moment and Tai glanced back up to see Izzi giving him a determined look, “It doesn’t matter if you don’t know; you’re only 15!”

“But you know…” he replied weakly, hating the sense of being lost when everyone around him seemed to know what they wanted.

“Only because it’s what I wanted to do before I came to hogwarts; technology has always been my calling so there’s no point in pretending otherwise.”

Tai frowned again. He was well aware that Izzi just seemed to want to reintegrate back into muggle society after he’d finished at Hogwarts but Tai didn’t like the idea that they’d have to split up and live in two different worlds. He’d gotten so used to having Izzi by his side that he couldn’t even imagine life without him anymore.

“Think about it this way Tai,” suggested Izzi, a grin lighting up his face, “You can always work for me at my company.”

Tai paused for a moment to imagine the chaos that could occur with him being around so much technology before he let out a snort of laughter. He suddenly felt a little better and when he watched Izzi smile warmly at him, he even felt a bit less lost.

“Thanks Izzi,” he replied, giving his friend the warmest smile he could, “You’re the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know picking a hogwarts AU isn’t original but the other fandoms i like are mostly slice of life’s which doesn’t really work for a crossover. Plus everyone knows hogwarts so it works well.
> 
> I picked Taishiro as it’s another pairing that i’m weak for as they work so well together. I originally plotted a huge crossover fanfiction ft Taishiro for this prompt (Triwizard tournament with the tamers crew from Beauxbatons and the savers crew from Durmstrang and lots of relationship realisations and characters growing through the tournament) but realised i needed to rewatch the other seasons so i didn’t mess up their characters. I have one other fanfic from another fandom that i need to write and then i am so on this bad boy!
> 
> In other words, this is just a taster for a bigger project at some point lol. It can definitely be enjoyed as a stand alone though.


End file.
